The present invention relates to turbine vanes for turbomachinery such as gas turbine engines, and more particularly, to identification features for the vanes on the platforms from which the airfoils extend.
Turbine vanes are mounted circumferentially between inner and outer diameter platforms, and are used to guide airflow to a downstream blade such that energy and work can be extracted from the airflow.
Engines of similar size contain similar vanes. There is a need to distinguish vanes among engines. Prior art gas turbine engines typically do not include any visual features to easily identify an engine model in which a component is to be installed. Consequently, mistakes can happen during assembly.